Cullen wife swap jackson family
by iloveyoumorethanmyownlife
Summary: the cullens go on wife swap with the jackson family all goes crazy will emmett finally crack or will alice go crazy first? i suck at summaries plz read
1. Chapter 1

**Carlisle POV**

I just got home from a bad day at the hospital and i could already hear my children fighting. It was always the same Esme would be in the backyard gardening and the kids would start fighting over anything from waht they're wearing to play fighting and who won wrestling matches. Sometimes i wished i had a normal family. Ha normal. I wish.

Since i didn't feel like going inside yet i got the mail. There were several magazines addressed to Alice, book subscriptions for Bella, Bills and an envelope i didn't recognise, it said

_**Wife Swap**_

_**Washington **_

_**America**_

What have my teenage vampires done this time?

"He knows!" Edward yelled at some one.

I have a feeling i want to go back to work and pretend this didn't happen, but unfortunaltely i can't they know im home so i may as well go in.

"You idiot Emmett! How could you? That is the stupidist idea ever!" I heard Renesme yell, then i heard a thud. Ouch i bet Nessie hit him. At least she stronger than a human or he would have broke her hand.

"Renesme Calm down and apoligize to uncle Emmett." Bella scolded.

Remind me never to get on Nessie's or Bella's bad side. I seen the turn to face me slowly. They new they were in trouble.

"Family meeting. Dining room table now." I said as calmly as i could. I knew Esme would have heard me and would be on her way. As if on cue Esme arrived in the Dining room a couple seconds after everyone else. As soon as they settled down i started

"I recieved a letter today that i found very interesting. I would like to share this with you without any interuptions.

_Dear Mr and Ms Cullen,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you will be on the next Wife swap episode. Please fill out a daily schedule and be ready at 8:30 am on the 5__th__ June. We found the video very entertaining and can't wait to meet your family._

_Yours Sincerly,_

_Cathy Dashing_

_Producer_

Now would some one care to explain?"

They were speechless. I can't believe it. Even Alice is stil. The only ones that didn't look guilty were Renesme, Jacob, Bella and Edward. I thought Edward had something to do with it though. _I'm sorry son_ I thought. I shouldn't have assumed.

"It's fine Carlisle. They were blocking me."

Emmett couldn't bare the silence. " It was me, Alice and Japser that first planned it and sent out the application. Rosalie figured we were up to something so i told her. I'm sorry i thought it would be a good experience."

Well at least he said it truthfully.

"What i don't get is how you made a video of us and pretended to be me"

"That was easy. Emmett acted like you and to video Emmett Japser acted like you." Alice wispered. Ok so what was her part i was just about to ask when she answered my question.

"I had to make sure it was going to go smoothly." I hate her physic powers sometimes but they saved a lot of time sometimes.

" Well if it counts for something. I like the idea. It would be a good experience. Well for me anyway." Esme finally spoke. It wasn't what i expected but.

" I agree but the 5th is tomorrow. How are you going to get ready by then?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarah-Jane POV**

_**Ring ring**_

Crap. I was about to go to the school to pick my twins from school.

"Hello"

"**Hi, this is Cathy Dashing from Wife swap America."**

"Oh hello, this is Sarah-Jane."

"**Yes Mrs Jackson, we are pleased to inform you that you will be on wife swap."**

"Oh My God. Thank-you. When do I have to be ready by?"

"**Tomorrow if you could. 8 o'clockish."**

"That's good I will be ready. I just need to get a schedule ready too for the new mum right?"

"**Yes. Is there any other questions?"**

"No I'm fine. Thank-you bye."

"**Good-bye"**

Yes we're going to be famous. I really hope the new mum will be like me and have the same sort of rules though. I don't know if I could live with a troubled family.

I started writing my schedule, but it seemed too long. It read;

_Dear New mum,_

_My name is Sarah-Jane and my husband is Jonathan. He is always working on week days but is always home on weekends and in morning and evening for breakfast and dinner. We lead a busy life; I have twins, Caroline and Emily. They aren't identical and both like different things. Emily is a cheerleader, singe, ballroom dancer and is part of the school council. Caroline is also a singer and dancer but her dancing technique is completely different she prefers things that are fast or rap, while Emily likes softer music._

_My day starts at 7:00am when I get the girls up, make breakfast for everyone, make the girls' lunches. I take the twins to school at 8:15 and pick them up at 2:50. While they are at school I clean the house then go to gym. Every Sunday we have a family day, whether it involves a picnics' or just a movie we love to spend time together._

_The girls' are only allowed watching TV for an hour each day. They normally use it to watch the news (Emily) or reality shows (Caroline). The computer is only for homework or the occasional treat._

_I hope that's all you need to know but if you have any problems you can ask Jonathan. Don't ask Caroline what their bedtime is or let her fool you into letting her stay up later than 9:00. The only exception is homework._

_Sarah Jane_

_Good luck!_

Its long but it holds all important things. I decided to leave I was about to start packing when I received a phone call. I looked at it.

_**Caroline**_

Shit! I forgot about them in all the rush of getting my things ready, this is the first every time I've done it. I hope they can forgive me.


	3. DISCLAIMER

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own twilight or the characters. Stephanie. M does. One day shes going to give them to me.... well i haven't asked her yet but shes sure to give in one day.....i wish. This discalimer is for the whole story.**

**OMG-alec / cariiiiiiii**


	4. Esme meet the new family

**Hi everyone. People kept asking me to update while I was doing my yr 9 NAPLN. I'm sorry for leaving it for so long but I haven't had the time (revising stuff vie learnt that sort of stuff) to make it up to you guys I'm adding a preview to the next chapter.**

**Again I do not own twilight. I wish I did but I still haven't asked Stephanie. M. I will soon...well as soon as I find how to contact her. I mean pshh I know how to contact her. **

**Anyways enjoy 3**

_**Esme POV**_

I can't believe I'm leaving my children today. Yesterday was mania. After we had got everything ready everyone had been preparing or the new rules Carlisle has placed for them. Carlisle and I had been staying at our island. It was beautiful, unfortunately, the others would have been thinking along the same lines. If there are any broken walls I swear when I come back they're not allowed to have sex for a month, I hate having to get people out here to fix them.

The good-byes were very hard. I was still dry sobbing in the limo. The flight was great, as we got to fly first class. I read the family biography again, the family seemed kind enough, but very busy.

I already miss my children and loving husband, and the 2 weeks have just started. I am used to being away from Rosalie and Emmett for long periods of time, even Edward when he went through his rebelious stage, but i have never been separated from everyone at once.

We fianally landed at the airport, where i got briefed on how things would work. The family i'm about to call mine will be out of the house for a couple hours while i look around and get comfortable, then i would meet them and settle into their life.

The house is gorgeous. An antique look suits the town perfectly, when we next move house i'm going to suggest a house like this. A perfect cottage with roses in a front garden, just before the porch. The cottage was made out of a nice,old looking brick that looks like its hundreds of years old. Maybe it is. Anyways... I walked in again being stunned by the antiqueness. I wish i could have a house like this, but knowing rosalie it wont happen,she likes modern,grand houses not small, antique houses.

I walked in the rooms noticing no Computers or TV's in any bed rooms, not even the parents. The living room had a TV and a computer also i noticed there were no video games. I figured there were only girls, no boys and by the looks of the rooms teenagers. Looking in a family portrait i saw a man women and 2 teenage girls. That explains how there are only girls bedrooms, I also noticed the girls were twins. I could tell they weren't identical, but i was fascinated if they would have the same intrests as each other or same personalities. I walked in a kitchen/dining room where i saw the daily schedule. It read;

_Dear New mum,_

_My name is Sarah-Jane and my husband is Jonathan. He is always working on week days but is always home on weekends and in morning and evening for breakfast and dinner. We lead a busy life; I have twins, Caroline and Emily. They aren't identical and both like different things. Emily is a cheerleader, singer, ballroom dancer and is part of the school council. Caroline is also a singer and dancer but her dancing technique is completely different she prefers things that are fast or rap, while Emily likes softer music._

_My day starts at 7:00am when I get the girls up, make breakfast for everyone, make the girls' lunches. I take the twins to school at 8:15 and pick them up at 2:50. While they are at school I clean the house then go to gym. Every Sunday we have a family day, whether it involves a picnics' or just a movie we love to spend time together._

_The girls' are only allowed watching TV for an hour each day. They normally use it to watch the news (Emily) or reality shows (Caroline). The computer is only for homework or the occasional treat._

_I hope that's all you need to know but if you have any problems you can ask Jonathan. Don't ask Caroline what their bedtime is or let her fool you into letting her stay up later than 9:00. The only exception is homework._

_Sarah Jane_

_Good luck!_

They seem like a busy family, not what i would prefer for teenagers, they need to be out having fun. The husband shouldn't always be at work, He should be home for their children more often. Only an hour of TV is ridiculous, though they are very achieving kids, they should be able to watch more shows or at least be allowed on a computer to chat to friends. It made me wonder if they even had friends. One of thecamera men woke me from my thoughts , "They're here. Just say here, they will come and introduce themselves.

I stood up, not wanting to be rude, and it was more comfortable. They walked up to me with a smile on there faces. I decided i would introduce myself first. " Hello. My name is Esme Cullen, how are you all?"

"I'm Jonathan,these are my girls Caroline and Emily." The husband said, pointing to the girls as he said their name. "We're quite excited actually, and can't wait to learn a different kind of about you , was your flight alright?"He added quickly, after realising there was two parts to my introduction. He has lovely manners.

We will find out if they are just a show. I thought very quickly so i could answer at the right time. "I'm very well thank-you,and also excited for the same reasons. My flight was fine thank-you for asking."

How old are you girls? In the letter your mum said you were twins?"

"Yes we are, and we are 15 but 16 in October.**(It's August in the story)**" I think it was Caroline that answered. Caroline had blonde wavy hair that went to about mid back, with clear blue eyes that remind me of my son's. It was a sad memory. Emily also had blonde hair, but it was straight whether its from straightning or not, that was beautiful. I already figured out how diferent they are because of their clothing. Caroline was wearing elegant but stylish clothes and Emily was wearing hip, out there fashionable clothes.

"Would you like me to show you to the guest room?" Jonathan asked kindly. If he keeps up this overlynice behaviour i'll get bored real quick.

"Yes please, that would be lovely." I replied politely. I figured i had to be polite as i was in their house.


	5. AN IMPORTANT PLZ READ!

**IMPORTANT! PLZ READ!**

**Because of some reviews and PM's I've finally decided that I will continue this story….. But because I have no idea what to do with this story now I need some ideas… please just send them through private messages or reviews….**

**The next chapter will be about the Sarah Jane meeting the Cullens. I will hopefully have the next chapter up within the week**

**ALSO there might be a bit of confusion…..**

**My first penname was OMG-alec and RPATZlookzlykafoot to iloveyoumorethanmyownlife**

**I PROMISE I WONT CHANGE IT UNLESS ITS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY**

**I know you must all hate me for changing my mind but I also promise that im going to try and make this story better to make it up to you all.**

**BYE =) thank-you for being amazing readers**


End file.
